Leaving the old ways and joining a new
by Hoshi Neko Ryu
Summary: Ryoko runs away and joins the Outlaw Star gang.


It was one of those days when you thought that nothing could go wrong. At the Tenchi house, everything was calm day. Accepted for the usual babbling of Ryoko and Ayeka fighting over something. Ayeka is the crown princess of the planet Jurai. Ryoko is a space pirate so it's reasonable on why they fight so much. Everyone in the household has gotten use to their fights so they mind their business. Kiyone was a Police Space Detective with her partner Mihoshi. Sammy is the cook and cleaner of the household. Tenchi is the owner of the house they live in. He lives with his grandfather and dad. Ryoko has a spaceship that can go into a cat-like from when they don't need an extra, or a spaceship. The spaceship's name is Ryo-Ohki. Washu is the mad scientist in the group. Her room is in a closet that she changed to fit her. Everyone likes to go there it learn something. Well, today, Ryoko was resting on the roof of the Tenchi house looking at the sky. At breakfast she was very quiet. Ayeka didn't have any complaints about her silence, but everyone else was worry that there might be something wrong. They decided to ask about it during lunch if she kept it up.  
  
Lunch of that day, Ryoko was still silent.  
  
"Ryoko, is there something wrong? You haven't said anything all day." Sammy asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, there's nothing wrong. Why would you ask?"  
  
"You haven't said a word at breakfast and before now."  
  
"Yes, so we were wondering." Washu said.  
  
"I don't care. She can stay that way for all I care." Ayeka stated.  
  
"Ayeka, that's mean to say. She's our friend." Sammy said.  
  
"She's no friend of mine."  
  
"Ayeka."  
  
"Don't worry guys. I'm fine."  
  
Ryoko got up and walked outside. They looked at her plate and noticed that she didn't even finish her part.  
  
"There's something very wrong if she didn't finished her lunch."  
  
"That's what we been saying, Ayeka." Sammy said.  
  
"I'll go ask."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Ayeka followed after Ryoko. She found her in the temple, WORKING!!  
  
"Ryoko, are you sure that you're feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes, why are you asking?"  
  
"It's not normal for you to be doing work. You usually lay back and sleep."  
  
"Are you saying that I can't work at something? I've been a space pirate and that's work."  
  
"I know, but this kind of work you don't do. I had to put up with you long enough to know you well."  
  
"You don't know anything about be so don't try to second guess me!"  
  
"I'm not, but you can't change over night. Unless you're not Ryoko."  
  
"I am Ryoko and I can to change over night!"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're behavior is unable to change. And that is why you can't change."  
  
"And you can't stop from being royalty. You think that you're so high, but you're forgetting that Sammy is next in line and I can make her time come up faster if you want."  
  
"Is that a threat? I told you that can't change and I prove it by bringing you back to you're normal self. Have a good day." Ayeka then walked down the stairs and back to the house.  
  
Ryoko watched in a hateful glare as she entered the house. "Ayeka, I'll show you that I can change." And she, too, went inside the house.  
  
Sammy greeted her with a smile, "Good to see you back to your old self Ryoko."  
  
"Are you saying that I can't change?"  
  
"I know you can but it will be a long time before that happens." Then she went back to her work.  
  
Ryoko hoped that Washu, her mother, wouldn't feel the same.  
  
"Hi Ryoko. What's up?" Washu asked as she entered.  
  
"Do you think that I can't change?"  
  
"I know you can change. Everyone can change."  
  
"Do you think I can over night?"  
  
"Did Ayeka say something to you?"  
  
"She said that I can't and Sammy seems to agree. I want to know you're opinion."  
  
"You can change and it can be over night."  
  
"Are you just saying that to make me happy?"  
  
"No, I know you have the power to change. It's up to you when you want to. And it can be over night 'cause you can decided on that over night."  
  
"Thanks." Ryoko went to her room.  
  
At dinner everyone was talking about their day. Kiyone and Mihoshi were talking about the cases that they had. Tenchi was talking about school. Honorable father was talking about his day. Grandpa was listening to the conversation. Washu was listening and noticing that Ryoko was still quiet but decided not to say anything. Sammy was noticing it too, and the same for Ayeka.  
  
"Ryoko, are you sure ok?" Sammy asked. Everyone stopped at what they were talking about to listen.  
  
"I've told you that I am already." Ryoko didn't sound mad.  
  
"You haven't said a word. It's not like you."  
  
"It's also not like her to work freely at the temple too." Grandpa said.  
  
"Is that true, Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yea. Why is everyone making a big deal about it?"  
  
"It's not you, that's all."  
  
"Oh. Well, I decided that I wanted to change."  
  
"That's impossible for you Ryoko."  
  
"And why?" She sounded annoyed.  
  
"You can't change."  
  
"That's what I told her. Guess she still believes that she can." Ayeka stated.  
  
"Ayeka has a point, Ryoko." Kiyone said.  
  
"Yea, ya know, once a space pirate always a space pirate." Mihoshi added.  
  
"And you can never lose that anger." Father said.  
  
Washu knew that this was getting Ryoko upset so she was retrying to think of a way to get her out of here without making it look deliberate, "I just remember that I have important research to do. Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki, why don't you help me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Meow."  
  
They got up and went to the closet. As the door close, Ryoko heard from Tenchi, "Sometimes I wish she could change, but that will never happen."  
  
They walked to the lab.  
  
"What's the important research that you have to do Washu?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted you to get out of there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I knew that they were making you mad. You can change. They don't believe that you can."  
  
"I want to prove to them that I can. Are you with me, Ryo-Ohki?"  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"I'll help too. Let's see if we can find something for you guys."  
  
Washu brought up a computer and started to look around the universe for something to prove that Ryoko can change. Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki were looking too. Then, in the middle of the night, they found the prefect job. It was a bounty hunting/ fixing company.  
  
"That's prefect. Thanks Washu."  
  
"No problem. Wait me to wake you so they can pick you up?"  
  
"Nah, we'll wake up and get there ourselves."  
  
"You two need new names."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If they recognize your name then they might turn you in."  
  
"What did you say to them?"  
  
"I said that you'll tell you names when they come. I didn't have time to think of names for you."  
  
"They might not trust me then."  
  
"Gain their trust. What are your names and what are your backgrounds?"  
  
"Do we have to have profiles on us?"  
  
"Yea, I didn't have time for that either. You really need to gain their trust."  
  
"Fine. Ok, my name will be Dragon. Ryo-Ohki's will be Luna."  
  
"Great. They told me to write everything down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they have documents. Now, profiles?"  
  
"A wonderer that's looking for any type of job possible to get. I'm a great fighter and can clean things. I can learn how to cook. And I travel with Luna. Luna's is that she's a cat-rabbit. Great battle ship, loves carrots, and very good company. Do you think that we have to change how we look?"  
  
"Only you. Ryo-Ohki can stay that way. I'm not sure if changing her will effect her ship part."  
  
"Oh. Thanks again."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki went to bed while Washu was making some touch ups on one of her experiments.  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki got up and went down stairs. Washu was making them a breakfast.  
  
"Don't you think that Sammy might noticed the use pans?"  
  
"Oh well, I think that I'll be spending most of my days in my room. They wouldn't know a thing. Do you want me to give you something so we can communicate through space?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'll hand it to you after your breakfast. Here. It's done." She set up their breakfast at the dinning table.  
  
They both ate but slowly, fast, and quietly. Washu went into her room to get a communicator for them. They finished with time to kill. Washu came out and handed Ryoko the communicator.  
  
"Push the blue button to talk and the red to send pictures. The yellow is for anything else. Like information on the person that you're hunting or something."  
  
"Thanks. Man, you've been helping me out so much that my new word is thanks."  
  
"I've noticed. You better go; here's the papers." She handed her the paper that she wrote the information on.  
  
"Where do we meet?"  
  
"Two miles north. Hope that's good enough."  
  
"What are you going to say to everyone when they asked about me?"  
  
"That you're going to prove to them the thing they doubt."  
  
"Ok. Let's go Luna."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Ryo-Ohki (a.k.a. Luna) jumped on Ryoko's (a.k.a. Dragon) shoulder and they went to the meeting spot.  
  
In about an hour, a drop ship appeared in the sky. Ryoko ran to greet it. When arriving, an older guy and a kid. The older guy had red hair and a cape. The kid had golden hair and baggy clothes. Dragon landed on the ground in front of them. She was wearing skintight black pants and tang top. Her hair was dyed a fiery red and orange. They looked with amazement.  
  
"My name is Dragon. I'm the one that employed to your company. This is Luna." She pointed to Luna.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gene Starwind and this is Jim Hawkins. We're please that you want to join us and that you've heard of us. Did you fill the papers?"  
  
"Yes, here you go." She handed them to him.  
  
"Great, let's get going. We have a mission and we could use the extra help."  
  
They headed to the drop ship and Dragon followed them in it. When she entered, the door closed and the drop ship headed upward. Yes, my first act on to being a new person.  
  
"Have you ever been in space before?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yes, many times. It says it in the papers."  
  
"I didn't read it."  
  
"Oh, sorry. Is there anyone else in your group?"  
  
"Yea, three girls and a computer. I'm sure you'll fit right in."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Then they reached the main ship. Dragon didn't know what it looked like since she was in the drop ship. They walked out and there was a normal looking girl with black spike down hair, a blue cape that's not likes Gene's. A Ctarl Ctarl and Suzuka! What's Suzuka doin here? I think she was an assassin. At least, that's what I've heard. Suzuka was just as surprise to see her old teacher, way before she was popular and famous, here on the – this – ship. They both hind their surprise looks as quietly as it appeared. They didn't want the others to know the truth about their knowledge of each other.  
  
"Hi, I'm Dragon and this is my friend, Luna."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Hey, ain't that a rabbit-cat?" The Ctarl Ctarl asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did you find one on Earth?"  
  
"She fell from the sky one day and we've never been apart since."  
  
"My name is Melfina but you can also call me Mel."  
  
"I'm Suzuka."  
  
"Aisha. Glad to have you."  
  
"I'm Gilliam." Said a small pink machine thing, "I'm the ship. If you have any questions, let me know."  
  
"Right. I was told that you had a mission. I'm ready to go whenever."  
  
"I'm sorry that we don't have an extra seat for you. Do you mind standing near Suzuka?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Gene, Jim, and Melfina went to the cockpit. Aisha went to the rooms, Dragon was guessing. Suzuka made a sign to follow her and she did.  
  
Suzuka led Dragon and Luna in a bedroom. She closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing here? If they find out the real you then who knows what they'll do."  
  
"I could ask the same question."  
  
"I've been on this ship for a long time. They know who I once was."  
  
"I want to change too. My friends on Earth think that I can't. Only one knows that I can and she's been helping me and Ryo-Ohki."  
  
"Then if that's you're wish, watch out for Aisha. I know you know what she is and that makes her every proud. If she found out that you're the most wanted criminal then she'll fight and turn you in."  
  
"I thought that there was something royal about her."  
  
"She's not but she like to talk to the royal leaders. I know how much you hate those kinds of people. I hope this trip is worthy of you."  
  
"No need to get that. Remember, I'm now Dragon and this is Luna. Only when we're alone when you can call us by our true selves."  
  
"I will remember. This is like old times."  
  
"Minus that you're not a rookie anymore."  
  
"Who were you're friends on Earth?"  
  
"Ayeka, Sammy, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, an earthling named Tenchi, his father, and his grandfather."  
  
"Two Jurai princesses, a scientist, two Galaxy Policemen, and three earthlings. You've change from when we left each other all those years ago."  
  
"You being with bounty hunters and a royal Ctarl Ctarl isn't a change?"  
  
"We can do, almost, whatever we want here. We all help with the bounty hunts. They prove to be a test of skill if you're fighting the right person."  
  
"What's the mission anyway? I forgot to ask when I came on."  
  
"We're going to see a bounty hideout. Only we know it 'cause some unknown source has been giving this information. It's been a big help to the hunting."  
  
"You have change. I never thought that you wouldn't see through this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever thought that maybe that the person has been sending those missions with real bounties to different people to make sure that no one would be around the area that their going to rob themselves. Were they big bounties?"  
  
"Most. Now that you mention it, I have notice that there's always one crime that had no one. Everyone else was busy with the other robberies."  
  
"There, I was wondering why Kiyone and Mihoshi were out more often then usual. Now I know. After this one, let's see what's been stolen or hit. Then give me the data on the other places that have been hit."  
  
"Right, has always you're the brains of the group." She bowed and left. Dragon smiled at the respect she's still getting from her. She'd trained many people to be assassins, robbers, killers, pirates, gang members, hackers, etc. But none were close to her powers as Suzuka. Suzuka was her first disciple that she had and she taught her everything she knew. From the simplest swings to the beautiful art of hacking, all this shaped Suzuka to be powerful like Ryoko. Loving the way they moved through the night she had the given herself the name Twilight Suzuka.  
  
Dragon turned around and left Suzuka's room. She decided to get her bearings of the ship before she did anything else.  
  
"Dragon, we need you to see something. Report to the cockpit please." It was Gene speaking through the speakers.  
  
Dragon had an idea on where the cockpit was and she ran there. Luckily her instincts were right and she found it in no time. Everyone was there, expect for Melfina.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"See the planet there?" Gene asked, pointing to the bluish/ greenish planet.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's were the bounties are. They're tough and I'm not sure that you can handle it."  
  
"I think I can. I've learned specials techniques. Earth isn't a safe place, ya know."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear. Alright, sit near Suzuka and she'll show you the ropes."  
  
"I'm sure she will."  
  
"Alright, bring us down Melfina."  
  
"Roger."  
  
That sounded like a robot or something. Dragon took a few steps in and noticed that Melfina was naked in a clear water tank.  
  
"Why is she in there?" Dragon asked, remembering something similar to Luna's core.  
  
"She our navigation. Without her, the ship wouldn't be able to run smoothly." Suzuka explained.  
  
Then they were on the planet. Dragon remembered this place when she was called Ryoko. Everyone got out and spited up to get a better view of the area. Melfina and Gene went north; Jim and Aisha went west; and they went south but they're also covering east.  
  
"This brings back memories." Dragon said as they walked by a bank.  
  
"I bet it does. This is one of the places we robbed."  
  
"People aren't even looking at you. I thought they would since you haven't change your appearance."  
  
"I thought so too. Wonder why?"  
  
"It's best not to ask or they might be a up roar."  
  
"Right."  
  
"What are we looking for?"  
  
"The hideout is hidden."  
  
"Do you know how?"  
  
"The person said to feel the building. Whatever that means."  
  
"It means to sense for the building and I think that it's in the middle of the town."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Suzuka learned to never question Dragon's judgement. She's not bad as people thought but she does those things for the fun of it. A challenge has she always put it. Suzuka guessed that the challenge wasn't around anymore. There was a big open area in the middle of town. Everyone seemed to avoid it 'cause no one was walking in there nor any shops put up.  
  
"What happens when we find the place?" Dragon whispered to Suzuka.  
  
"We call Gene and everyone to let them know that we found the place and where we found it so they can get here as fast as they can."  
  
"Then call them when we're in."  
  
"Right."  
  
Dragon walked in the middle and went through a portal. Suzuka followed right after. They were in a high tech base that would fit criminals.  
  
"Gene we're in the middle of the town. We found it. Just walk in the middle and you should be here."  
  
"Thanks Suzuka. Great job."  
  
"What next?"  
  
"We look around to see what we can do."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They walked quietly as they can, listening to ever sound around them. After a few minutes they heard voices. They head to where they thought they were coming from. Then they saw five men playing a card game.  
  
"Let's go Suzuka."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Are you boys going to allow us girls play?" Dragon asked as they stepped into the open.  
  
They turned around to see who say that and were surprised that they were able to find them so easily.  
  
"Why not. We can use the extra players." A big stupid looking guy said.  
  
"How much money to have?" A thin guy said.  
  
"Zero." Suzuka said.  
  
"Same."  
  
"That's fine. They can have some of mine." A good-looking guy said. They were unimpressed.  
  
"Thanks." Suzuka said as they walked over to the table.  
  
They sat down near him. Dragon recognized all of them when she was Ryoko. She hid Luna to make sure that no one found her to be safe.  
  
"At you tell us your names?" Dragon asked hinting to Suzuka to think up a name fast.  
  
"I'm Bull." Said the first guy.  
  
"I'm S. Hack." Said the second.  
  
"Tiger." Said a guy that had strips on his arms. His T was wearing a dark orange and his left eye was cover by an eye patch.  
  
"Bear Trade." Said a guy that was like Bull.  
  
"I'm Phoenix. And what may your names be?"  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"Mantis."  
  
"I think we all like animals."  
  
"How much are you going to give us?" Dragon asked.  
  
"And what are we playing?"  
  
"We're going to play Black Jack. The amount is your pick."  
  
"I pick 500 Jurai." Dragon said.  
  
"400 Jurai."  
  
"Only wong. Jurai is too hard to get." Bear Trade said.  
  
"If the little ladies want Jurai. I think we can supply that." Phoenix said. He got up and walked over to a wall. He hit it and a small door in the bottom opened to reveal a small box. He pulled it out and brought it to the table.  
  
"Boss, that's putting to waste all that hard work just to get it." S. Hack complained.  
  
"My mom always told me to be kind to ladies. Here's your 500 and 400." He handed them their money and Tiger shuffled the cards and handed them to everyone. Dragon was winning most of the money. Suzuka was surprise by her new skills. Of course she lost a few times to make sure that they didn't suspect anything. They playing other games and Dragon did the same thing there too. Gene, Melfina, Jim, and Aisha got there on Merry Maiden.  
  
"What do you think they're doing?" Jim asked noticing that Dragon and Suzuka were in the group playing.  
  
"Let's see what they do. I know that Suzuka wouldn't turn on us." Gene said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Otherwise she would have done it by now."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go. Everyone, stop your game!"  
  
Everyone turned around to see them there.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Bull asked.  
  
"Now, now. They're our guess too. What are your names and why are you here?" Phoenix asked.  
  
"We're the Outlaw Star crew and we're taking you in."  
  
"The famous Outlaw Star." S. Hack said in a bit of worry.  
  
"Boys, fight till the last one has fallen."  
  
"Right boss." All said and pulled out guns.  
  
They stud up and fired rapidly. Phoenix grabbed Dragon and Mantis away from the crossfire.  
  
"I'm sorry that they're ruining the game. I'll get them."  
  
"You've got two." Dragon said and then knocked him out.  
  
She then picked him up and walked to the battlefield. Only the Outlaw Star gang noticed what they've done.  
  
"Boys, put down your weapons or Phoenix gets hurt. He's right now knocked out." Mantis said.  
  
They looked back to see what she meant.  
  
"Why did you do this?" S. Hack asked surprised at what they've done.  
  
"They games were boring. Plus, we're part of their group." Dragon said.  
  
Tiger launched toward them, hoping to get Dragon down. Suzuka stopped him by putting her sword out in his path. She flung him back and the wall knocked him out. Bull and Bear Trade did the same thing; this time they both flung them back with the same result. S. Hack ran the other way to meet up with the end of Gene's gun. He put his hands up. Dragon picked up the others and walked to Gene, "What do I do with them?"  
  
"Get them to the police. Do you know where that is?"  
  
"I think so. Let's go Mantis."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Mantis? Never mind. I'll ask later."  
  
They walked out and went to the police station. Mantis had her sword near S. Hack's neck.  
  
"Great job. Here's your reward money." Said a police cop.  
  
"Before I go, tell me why."  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you pretend to be our friend?"  
  
"To allow them to get there. And we weren't thinking of you guys as friends."  
  
"We'll be back and you can count on for another encounter."  
  
"Sounds fun."  
  
They walked out, but before they were completely out Mantis said, "My name is Suzuka." Then they left.  
  
"That was smooth." Dragon said as they were walking back to the ship.  
  
"Yep, I thought they should now my real name, to make everything clear. Where did you learn those skills?"  
  
"My friends like playing card games. I've been playing for so long that I've found way to know how to play tricks."  
  
"I think you got Phoenix to like you."  
  
"I've been trying to get Tenchi that I know how to pick up guys."  
  
"I think those skills will come in-handy."  
  
"I think so too."  
  
They got to the ship and handed the money to Gene.  
  
"Thanks. What were you guys playing with them?"  
  
"Trickery. I thought that they would let their guard down if we acted to be friendly." Dragon said.  
  
"Mantis?"  
  
"That's the name that I had to make sure they didn't recognized me."  
  
"Where's Luna?"  
  
"Here."  
  
Luna popped out from Dragon's hair, "Meow."  
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"No problem." Then Dragon walked away. Suzuka followed, knowing what she wanted. Suzuka walked Dragon and Luna to Jim.  
  
"Jim, I need you to look at all the places that have been robbed that no one was caught and where we get our information from."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dragon had an idea that's a good one. We're going to see if there's a pattern to the robbing. Oh yea, find out what's been stolen that no one got back yet."  
  
"Right." Jim went to work as fast as he can. Suzuka was near him to look at the computer. Dragon was lending against the wall, waiting for the data. Luna was resting on Dragon's head.  
  
"We've got it Dragon. Here." Suzuka said, handing over the data.  
  
"Don't you think that we've should tell Gene?"  
  
"I'll figure this out. You can tell Gene if you want. But I think there might be a pattern."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jim ran to where the cockpit was. Dragon studied the data to see if there's a pattern.  
  
"Where's the location on to where you get your info?"  
  
"Gene gets them."  
  
"Ok, the people steal machine parts. They seem to be from the an unknown planet."  
  
"How's it unknown?"  
  
"It listed it as Unknown planet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then Gene came with Jim behind him.  
  
"Found anything?"  
  
"They steal machine from an unknown planet. They might what to build something from that planet or they're going to add those things to something of theirs. Where do you get your information on the bounties?"  
  
"They're sent to the ship. I've tried to find out where they come from but I could never find out."  
  
"Jim, look around on the internet to see if you can find another one of these machine parts. I'll try to find out where they come from or what can they build."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I have a way. Trust me."  
  
Dragon walked to a close room, hoping that no one needs this room. She called Washu through the communicator.  
  
"What is it Dragon?"  
  
"Real, here's some data that I need you to tell me what can be made out of these parts or where they come from."  
  
"Right, send it."  
  
Dragon hit the red button and the information was sent through. Washu looked at each item carefully.  
  
"They can be added to other large machines. Animal like. Where they are, I don't know. I'll email you the information when I find it. I'm sending you pictures of the items right now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then the sheet and pictures came to Dragon's side.  
  
"Everyone has been wondering where you are."  
  
"Did they ask you?"  
  
"Nope, I think they think that I was sleeping when you left. Kiyone and Mihoshi are looking in space for you two."  
  
"They're also working to capture criminals. There's a massive information on where hideouts been and striking times. Every time it happens, one also gets away. Outlaw Star is going to be the first to catch them."  
  
"How's the trust thing?"  
  
"They trust me. I think my skills that I've learned over there are going to help me here. I've already used some."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"I also have a friend here, too."  
  
"I thought that you didn't have any friends except us."  
  
"Nah, when I was popular, I was training people to be different things. Like assassins, robbers, killers, etc; my first trainee is here. She's the only one that I've train to be as strong as me."  
  
"Wow, that's something new. Ok, I'll find the information for you."  
  
"Over and out."  
  
Then the communication was cut off. Dragon grabbed the papers and looked at them as she was walking out. Luna was looking at them to, both trying to remember where they saw these parts before. They headed to the cockpit. Gene, Jim, and Suzuka were waiting there.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Gene asked noticing that she had papers in her hands.  
  
"These are the pictures of the items and I'm still looking for the location of them. But they look so familiar to me."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Can we look?" Jim asked.  
  
She handed them to him. Jim looked carefully then handed them to Gene.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before. Suzuka, maybe you will." He handed them to her.  
  
She looked at them, "They look like colored machine parts to me. I don't see anything special about them. At least, not worth stealing."  
  
"There has to be something special about them or they wouldn't set up this whole game to make sure that no one's around when they steal it. Maybe Aisha, Gilliam, or Melfina might know."  
  
"Right, Gilliam. Have you ever seen this kind of parts before?" Gene held up the pictures one at a time.  
  
"Nope, sorry Gene."  
  
"I'll bring them to Mel and Aisha." Jim said, grabbing the pictures and ran off.  
  
"You've been a great help. I'm glad that we got you when we did or we'll be in the dark of what's going on."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
Gene left and followed Jim's path. Suzuka lead Dragon out of the cockpit and asked, "Did you're friend help you out?"  
  
"Yep, she's still looking for where they came from. Where do I sleep anyway?"  
  
"Don't know. Let's ask Gene."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to where they thought he was. They found him in the kitchen talking to Melfina.  
  
"Gene, where does Dragon sleep?"  
  
"We don't have enough room for another one either. Man, why did I put out that ad? Mel, tell Jim to cut out that ad since we don't have enough room."  
  
"Does this mean that I'm not apart of the team?"  
  
"No, it just means that we won't have another person come with us on this ship since we don't have enough room. There's only enough for us five. Suzuka, do you mind if they sleep somewhere in your room. I don't think Aisha would like they in hers. Especially since her room is a mess."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You two seem to be great friends and in a short amount of time too. That's nice." Melfina said.  
  
"Yea, where are we heading to?" Dragon asked.  
  
"Back home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"That's where we have lots more room for you and where we work when we're not on a bounty hunt."  
  
"Melfina, did you recognize the items?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Nope. The same with Aisha, she was here before you came in."  
  
"That's ok. How long would it take?" Dragon asked.  
  
"About a few more minutes, that case was close to it so we didn't had to go far from home." Gene answered.  
  
They walked out and went to Suzuka's room to drink tea.  
  
"I remember this tea. It's your specialty." Dragon said after taking a sip.  
  
"I'm honor that you remember my tea."  
  
Luna was having a flashback on the first time on drinking this kind of tea.  
  
"I've been having a different kind of tea since I've been on Earth. It's nothing compare to this."  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
"One, a Juraian makes it. Two, the herbs in it are different."  
  
"Oh. Who?"  
  
"Sammy."  
  
"Can she cook?"  
  
"Hai, and she good at it. I like the take-outs too."  
  
"When do you have take-outs?"  
  
"When I was a space pirate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ladies, the food is ready."  
  
"Thanks Gilliam."  
  
They got up and walked to the kitchen. Everyone was there, talking about something. They join in the eating before Aisha asks Dragon a question.  
  
"Dragon, I know you're new and all but how can you figure all this out. Especially since the Ctarl Ctarl didn't even know this information."  
  
"I use logic. No offence to you race."  
  
"How did you know that was my race?"  
  
"Suzuka told me."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When she was giving me info on the crew and the ship. Is there a problem with that?"  
  
"No, it's just hard to believe that a rookie can figure out all that in a few minutes."  
  
"Then it's good that there's a fresh mind here to think of different things."  
  
"How come you're not afraid of space?" Melfina asked.  
  
"I've watched too much TV."  
  
"Oh yea, there are more of the machine parts around. There only located on a few planets." Jim said.  
  
"Ok, I think we should wait for the next rush on bounties. That way we can split up into two groups. One gets the bounty and the other gets the thieves."  
  
"Good thinking. We'll wait to see who the next bounty is to decide on the bounty group. Suzuka, Dragon, and Luna will see after the thieves. How do you figure it's more then one?" Gene asked.  
  
"It has to be since the things they steal are big parts. Of course there'll be more then one involve but there will be a ringleader."  
  
"Yea, that's true."  
  
"Why do they do after the thieves? What if we need Suzuka for something?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Dragon and Luna feel more comfortable around her. She thought of their plans so she should at least see her ideas through."  
  
"Fine, if I'm not needed then I'm going too."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Then everyone went back to the happy eating and talking. They were on the planet in no time. Dragon's sleeping quarters were near Suzuka's but also in Aisha's. That's ok as long as she doesn't figure out the real me.  
  
Days went by and Dragon learned everything she needed to know about their habits and behaviors. Suzuka's personality had change since Ryoko saw her last. Dragon has also been on close connection with Washu and she still can't get an idea on what the parts can build or added to. Dragon worried over night and bit in the morning about this unknowing but then they all go away when everyone eats and talks. Dragon worked hard when they needed her. Even through she wasn't, at first, good with repairing machines; she was a natural at it but the next time they got the call from the unknown person.  
  
"Ok, the next bounty is on a hacker name Blue Eyes. I've never heard of her." Gene said as they traveled to the location to where she was supposed to be.  
  
"Nope." Jim said, as he was looking at all the other bounty hunters hunts to decide where the thieves are going to attack next.  
  
"I have. She was train by Ryoko once. She's strong in only hacking. If you get passed that then you'll be fine." Aisha said, hoping that Gene would allow her to go with Dragon and Suzuka.  
  
"Fine, you can go with them. Listen to what Dragon says and follow her lead."  
  
"Right Gene."  
  
"Good think that you're not going to see the hunt." Suzuka whispered to Dragon.  
  
"The same with you. She was with you in the hacking training. I've always told her to never stick with one thing. I was hoping that she would pick up another skill."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Aisha asked.  
  
"We're talking about the parts. It's weird that no place has ever seen them before and yet they're the ones that are getting stolen." Dragon said, covering up their conversation from everyone, knowing that if they every found out the truth that they might kick her off or turn her in.  
  
"Oh. Yea that is weird. Oh well. Jim, found out the other rounds?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yea, the only place that contains the item is on the Dra and the people on that planet are all dragons that look like humans except for a few factors."  
  
"Which are?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"Their ears and the tail that they all have. Only a few have wings. They live in villages and the land is better big. Here's the location on where the item is." Handing the information to Dragon.  
  
"Thanks. Are we going to be drop there or what?"  
  
"I thought rabbit-cats could turn into spaceships?" Gene asked.  
  
"I know; I didn't know that's what you were thinking. Let's go."  
  
Dragon led Suzuka and Aisha to the dropper. Luna went down first and turn into a dark spaceship. She teleported them in and they headed for the planet.  
  
In minutes they were near the planet.  
  
"Hope they don't give us a hard time. Did Jim give us a picture of the item?" Dragon asked, knowing that would help.  
  
"Nope." Aisha answered.  
  
"Then we'll have to bring the list. Good thing that I kept it."  
  
Then they landed in the area of the village that had it. They walked out and Luna turn back to the rabbit-cat. The villagers weren't surprise to see new people in their hometown.  
  
"That says a lot on the trade here." Dragon whispered back to Suzuka and Aisha.  
  
"What does?"  
  
"The way they're minding their own business. It seems to be a remote planet but they have to have contact with the universe or they wouldn't be so calm about strangers."  
  
"Oh. Let's asked someone if they can help us."  
  
"Not yet. I want to get bearings on this place before we do anything. Plus, we need to get to a machine store or something like that."  
  
"That's right Aisha." Suzuka agreed to make sure that Aisha didn't bring up something to ask someone help for what they were looking for.  
  
They sent a few more minutes before they spot a machine store. Dragon knew this planet from trainees and knew where the best place for all the machines and metal are ported.  
  
"I think this is the place we're looking for. Let's look in there."  
  
"But that's a store for thieves." Aisha protested.  
  
"What place wouldn't be better? C'mon."  
  
She kept on walking. Aisha didn't have a choice but to follow. Luckily she knew why she was there with them and she was planning on making the most of her time. Suzuka had a bad feeling but thought that it might have been something about the place.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" Dragon yelled as they entered the empty building. They walked for a bit and saw no signs of someone living here.  
  
"Hello?" She called again, thinking that the person(s) didn't hear her.  
  
"Who's there?" A voice called back.  
  
"Is it okay if we ask you a few question, sir?"  
  
"Stay where you are and I'll come to you."  
  
"Ok." They stop their movements. Footsteps could be heard in the distance and getting louder. Then an old man appeared behind a pile of parts.  
  
"Were you hiding?" Dragon asked, as he got closer.  
  
"No, I was watching TV. I like putting it volume up. That's why I couldn't hear you at first. So what can I do for you?"  
  
"I was wondering if you have any parts similar to these." Handing him the list.  
  
He looked over the list carefully and walked over to the same pile and started searching around in there.  
  
"Well?" Aisha asked, getting impatience.  
  
"Aisha, don't rush him or he might not help." Suzuka whispered.  
  
"He has to. There's a Ctarl Ctarl in his area. I'll order him to."  
  
"These people don't care for you Ctarl Ctarl. That's why no one was looking at us. They became stronger then Ctarl Ctarl."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I've been on this planet before and that was a few years ago. I got a lot of information on these people."  
  
"Then why did you ask the question?"  
  
"To make it seem that I didn't know. I knew this place too. The Draians are famous for their secrets and machines."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here it is. It cost 500,000,000 wong. These parts are hard to come by."  
  
"What?!" Aisha said then got into an attacking mode.  
  
"Wait Aisha. How much do you have on you?" Dragon asked them.  
  
"Not that much. I don't even think if we combine them." Suzuka said.  
  
"Ok, we'll keep watch for you. We think that a band of thieves are stealing those kinds of parts for something. We're not sure what or why. Is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, but kept your slave at bay and why do you give her armor. Is she a protector?"  
  
"Ummmm, yea. You can never be too careful. We'll do a better job next time. Do you know a place where we can stay?"  
  
"Around here. I don't get too many visitors." Then he walked back to where he came from. He left the part in the open so Dragon put it back to the pile on which he found it in.  
  
"Suzu, what did he mean 'slave'?"  
  
"Ctarl Ctarl are slaves on this planet. When I came here, it made me think of your kind in a different way. That's why I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Why did you answer his question with a 'yes' Dragon?"  
  
"I didn't know if I should say yes. I did 'cause I thought that it might be the wrong thing to say no."  
  
"Very smart. It's not good to go against these people ways."  
  
"That's what I thought. At least we can make sure that the part doesn't get stolen. Plus, you're our protector so try to act like it when his around or another Draian. All I know is that I'm not going to take average of this."  
  
"Nor me so don't worry."  
  
"Fine."  
  
They sat down and waited for the thieves to come. It was getting late and the village was quiet. Aisha was asleep and Suzuka was resting her eyes. Dragon and Luna were playing card games.  
  
Then a big boom was heard from the village.  
  
"Guess that means they've arrived." Dragon said, as she was about to place down a card.  
  
"Can you please turn down the noise? I'm trying to sleep." Aisha said.  
  
"They're here. You can sleep if you want to. I'm going to take a closer look."  
  
"Suzuka wait. We don't know who they are and it might be foolish to look. Let's wait."  
  
"Suzu, go ahead. I think she wants to take all the glory." Then Aisha rolled over.  
  
"Do you really think we should wait?"  
  
"Yes, let's get them into our fief then the other way around."  
  
"I can't believe you learned all this on Earth." Aisha said.  
  
"You'll be surprise at the things you learn on the TV."  
  
"You learn all this on the TV?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"They're getting closer for your knowledge."  
  
"Thanks, are you going to help?"  
  
"Nope. I thought that I'd sleep for a bit longer."  
  
"Ok. Let's go Suzuka."  
  
"Right."  
  
They ran to the front of the store.  
  
"Why aren't you going?" Asked the storekeeper.  
  
"I want some sleep and they allowed me to have it."  
  
"I can't believe that they treat you so kindly. They should put you through the most labor possible."  
  
"What is your problem? I said they allowed me and they're not like you."  
  
"Nothing. Have a troublesome life ahead of you." Then he walked back.  
  
Five men wearing black walked up to the store.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Asked the guy in the middle.  
  
"Are you the ones that are sending the missions to every bounty hunter and police?" Suzuka asked.  
  
"What's it to ya?"  
  
"We wanted to know why steal this parts? What do they do?" Dragon asked.  
  
"Before I answer that, tell me the our names."  
  
"Dragon."  
  
"Suzuka. Ours?"  
  
"That's for us to know. Get out of our way or else."  
  
"Follow through with that threat." Dragon said.  
  
"Lightning Saix!"  
  
"Dibison!" Said the one to his left.  
  
"Shield Liger!" Said the one on the second guy's left.  
  
"Command Wolf!" Said the one to the first guy's right.  
  
"Gunsniper!" Said the one to the right guy's right.  
  
Then these machines appeared in the background and all were big.  
  
"What the hell are they?" Dragon asked, knowing that she'd seen them before.  
  
"They're called Zoids and that's why we want those parts. The name is Sonic." Said the first guy.  
  
"Explosion." Said the second guy.  
  
"Striker." Said the third guy.  
  
"Speeder." Said the fourth guy.  
  
"Range." Said the fifth guy.  
  
"I thought that you weren't going to give our names? Oh well, Suzuki, get the machines and I'll get the people."  
  
"Right."  
  
Then they launched, Suzuki going above them. When she landed, she took a big leap to the bull-liking one. She cut straight through the head and went to work on the others.  
  
They couldn't do anything to help they're Zoids since Dragon and Luna were fighting them. They got them tied down and mouths close. Suzuki was gone with the work as well.  
  
"Great job. Now get Aisha and we can head to the Galaxy Police." Dragon said and picked up the troublemakers.  
  
"Right."  
  
She ran in to see her still sleeping.  
  
"Aisha, wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're done. We're going to the police station to drop them off and get the money."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She got up and walked with Suzuki. Dragon was already at the spaceship, waiting from them. Suzuki noticed that all the machines that she killed weren't in their fallen place.  
  
"Had a nice nap?" Dragon asked as they returned the spaceship.  
  
"Yep. So, anything exciting?"  
  
"Nope, but we might be able to find out why they were after those parts."  
  
"That stuff's boring. Gene wouldn't like it either. You might as well not look into it."  
  
"I think it's interesting that they want specific parts that it seems easily made at home."  
  
"It because you low-lives can't understand the power and beauty of those parts." Sonic said.  
  
"That's so. Well why should we care?" Aisha was holding him by the collar.  
  
"It has the power to destroy planets."  
  
"How the hell can it do that?"  
  
"Why should I tell a slave like you?"  
  
"What?" She was about to punch him but Dragon stopped her. She gave her mad eyes that said to back off or you'll get it too. Dragon wasn't about to let go of her grip. "What do you want?"  
  
"They're no good if you kill them. To get the whole bounty, we need all the collector's items in good condition. That's why I didn't hurt them."  
  
"Stay out of this or you'll get the same treatment."  
  
"Aisha!" Suzuki said, surprised that she would say that.  
  
"You know that you're not what they called you. If it will make you feel better then you can request that they get almost cruel punishment, ok?" Dragon asked, hoping that she would agree to those terms.  
  
"Sure." She let go of him and walked away.  
  
"How can those parts destroy planets?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"That's our secret."  
  
"Hopefully they had all the parts with them. That way we can see what kind of weapon it makes." Dragon said to Suzuki.  
  
"What makes you think it's a weapon?"  
  
"That's what machines are usually use for. How far are we till we get there?"  
  
"About another 2 minutes."  
  
"Good."  
  
In those minutes, they reached the HQ of the Galaxy Police. Suzuki and Aisha went in and handed over the bounty-heads. Aisha made her request and they said that they'd grant it.  
  
"Why didn't Dragon come with us?" Aisha asked as they exit the station.  
  
"She wanted to figure out the parts. She hoped that she has all the parts that they had. She's checking the list, putting parts together. But some of those parts are big so she might work at it when we get back."  
  
"How did she fit everything?"  
  
"They were taken apart so they would fit in their machines."  
  
"What did they call them?"  
  
"Zoids, and I know that I've heard of that name before."  
  
"I never had."  
  
"Oh well, we better hurry."  
  
"Right."  
  
They ran the rest of the way.  
  
When they arrived, Dragon was at the controls.  
  
"Did you get the money?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you get your justice?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then lets get going. Get in a seat."  
  
They followed the instructions. Once they had their seatbelts on, Dragon fired up the ship and they blasted off to space. In minutes they were in sight of the Outlaw Star. They hooked up and they went aboard.  
  
"Did you find them?" Melfina asked once they entered the cockpit.  
  
"Yea, we got the money too." Suzuki answered.  
  
"Did you find anything out? Dragon, where are you going?" Jim asked, noticing that she was leaving.  
  
"I'm going to figure out these parts. I couldn't do it in the ship so I thought that there's a place where I can in here?"  
  
"How big do you think it'll be?" Gene asked.  
  
"Big enough to be place on a large dinosaur."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Never mind. Is there something that's big in length and height?"  
  
"Don't think so."  
  
"Ok, then I'll have to wait till we land."  
  
"We'll land sooner then. Everyone to his or her post."  
  
Everyone went their seats and they headed to their home.  
  
Once there, Dragon and Suzuki were unloading all the pairs to a secret place that Suzuki made herself. It was big enough to fit it anyway.  
  
"Already, let's get to work Luna."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
They went back to work and Suzuki left them to hang with the others.  
  
"I think Dragon is weird." Aisha said as soon as Suzuki got in.  
  
"What do you mean? She's been a great help." Gene said.  
  
"She always figures out things before we do. It's not natural."  
  
"She has a fresh mind. It's easier for her to think things through." Jim said.  
  
"Suzuki, what do you think?" Melfina asked.  
  
"I think she has a lot of skill. A great help. She's not afraid to face something that's different. Plus she's determined to see what those parts make."  
  
"But how did she come up with that kind of information? How could she know what to think?" Aisha asked.  
  
"She thinks too much. Plus, we don't know what kind of life she had on Earth. It might be something that had lots to do with space and with a criminal mind. It's best not to ask or she might leave. Without her, we would have been casing down all the called cases and they would have been able to create what she's building."  
  
"How could she know how space technology works?"  
  
"Working with space might have something to do with it."  
  
"She has been a great help. Aisha, stop trying to find something that might make her leave." Gene said.  
  
"Gene, turn on the news." Gilliam said.  
  
Gene did and it was talking about Ryoko.  
  
"First class Detective Mihoshi and Kiyone are searching for the wanted criminal Ryoko. They want to bring to a place where she is controllable and needs all the help they can get on finding her. She might of change a few things of herself but she can't hide forever. The reward is 700,000,000,000 Jurai. Find you find her, call the Galaxy Police and first class detective Mihoshi and Kiyone will be there in no time. But make sure that she doesn't know that you know who she is or she might run."  
  
Gene then turned it off.  
  
"Wow, with that much money we don't really need to work." Jim said.  
  
"But why hasn't she done anything that would symbolized her?" Aisha asked.  
  
"And why would first class would care about her returned to the place. If I remember correctly, they were assigned to Earth's solar system." Suzuki said.  
  
"And that's where we picked up Dragon and Luna. Do you think that they're helping with the controlling of Ryoko?" Gene asked.  
  
"But then why are they posting this out now?" Melfina asked.  
  
"They might of thought that they might be able to catch her since all the crimes pop outs. Since they now who was sending out the information, they might as well post it now and let all the bounty hunters on another hunt." Suzuki said.  
  
"Are you sure that's how they think?" Jim asked.  
  
"That's what I'm think they're doing. I'll go and tell Dragon about this."  
  
"We'll tell her. Bring her here." Aisha said.  
  
"Right."  
  
Suzuki walked to where she left her. When she walked in, she didn't see her. The machine looked finished. It was a huge gun that was white and a cockpit on the middle of the gun.  
  
"Dragon? Luna?" She yelled.  
  
Dragon came out for the right side of the thing. She was covered with oil and dirt. She walked over to her and grabbed her towel, "Nani?"  
  
"They want to talk to you about something. It's about Ryoko."  
  
"I'm there. Luna, time to get clean."  
  
Luna ran to her and she was rubbing to oil and dirt off. Then they walked back to the others.  
  
"Suzuki said that you wanted to see me about something?"  
  
"Yea, when you were on Earth, did you hear the name Ryoko?" Gene asked.  
  
"The only time that I've heard that name was when Jim said it."  
  
"Well, detectives are looking for her. They say that she was in a place that had her under control. But she ran and now they're looking for her." Aisha said.  
  
"I guess she's really popular."  
  
"She's only the most wanted person in the universe."  
  
"Well, are we going to look for her? What's the reward?"  
  
"700,000,000,000 Jurai. That's a lot of money." Jim said.  
  
"Then why aren't we looking for her? Couldn't that money pay off the debts?" She sounded excited but Suzuki knew that she wasn't.  
  
"Yea, but she's in hiding. We have to find her and that might take a while." Melfina said.  
  
"How's the machine coming?" Jim asked.  
  
"Great, I'm almost done. There's a problem on how the energy gets in but I think I can figure it out."  
  
"Good. Let's solve that problem first before we look for Ryoko. Need any help?" Gene asked.  
  
"Nope. I'll let you know when it's done. Is that it?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Dragon walked out and Suzuki followed.  
  
"It looks done. What's wrong?"  
  
"A few small parts. I have them but I haven't put them in yet. That's all."  
  
"Oh, are you sure that you don't need any help?"  
  
"Hai, do they trust me?"  
  
"I think some questions are now arising but I'm sure they trust you."  
  
"I hope so." She went to the room and went back to work.  
  
Suzuki went back to the others. Jim was looking at something in his laptop.  
  
"What's the search on now?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"Jim is looking at the records of the detectives. Melfina thought that it was odd that they would post a reward for the returned and not capture." Gene said.  
  
That make her smile inside, knowing that they didn't think Dragon was apart of the controlling.  
  
"I found something interesting." Jim said.  
  
"What?" Suzuki asked.  
  
"This it's the first time she ran away. There have been several others. The only reason that they haven't posted those up is because it's was for a short period of time and only once in a long while."  
  
"Do they know where she goes?" Aisha asked.  
  
"All they know is that there haven't been any crimes that involved her when she left. She never told anyone where she goes. Hold on, they like to visit a house that's near the area where we picked up Dragon."  
  
"Who lives there?" Melfina asked.  
  
"The crown princess of Jurai and a mad scientist."  
  
"Wouldn't that make Princess Sammy there too?"  
  
"Who's the scientist?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Washu. Ryoko lives there too."  
  
"So that's the control place they were talking about. This makes everything interesting." Gene said.  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"We'll wait for Dragon to be finished. Then we go there and ask why they want her back."  
  
"Are you sure we should do that? Dragon came with us, if she wanted to leave that planet for some reason then she might not want to go back." Suzuki said, knowing the real reason.  
  
"Good point…." Someone was knocking at the door.  
  
Suzuki went to answer it. She opened the door to see Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to be asking your group questions." Kiyone held up a warrant allowing them to ask anyone they think has a connection with Ryoko.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
She led them to the others and Jim saved and closed his laptop.  
  
"They want to ask questions."  
  
"Ask away." Gene said.  
  
Suzuki went over to Aisha and whispered, "Don't get mad at the questions they might asked. They have warrant that allows them to ask anything they like."  
  
"Thanks for the tip."  
  
"Have you ever had contact with Ryoko?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"No." Gene answered.  
  
"Ever had a hunt where it involved her?"  
  
"Only one."  
  
"Which?"  
  
"It was with her trainee."  
  
"She had many."  
  
"Blue Eyes."  
  
"We heard that you've been doing well. You guys caught the information people that were sending out all the missions. How did you do that when you were hunting her?"  
  
"Aisha and Suzuki thought up the hole thing. They're the ones that caught them." Suzuki was surprised that he was covering for Dragon. Like he knew who she really was.  
  
"So where are the parts that they stole?"  
  
"We were building to see what it built but we got mad at it so we destroyed it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I've told you that."  
  
"Where's the new member? We learned that you got one."  
  
"He's cleaning up the room we destroyed them in. It will take him a while and he doesn't want to be disrupt."  
  
"Fine, I think you should know this information. Suzuki was the first trainee of Ryoko's."  
  
Then they walked out. When they heard the door close, the room was still silent.  
  
"You know Ryoko?" Melfina asked calmly so the others wouldn't get mad.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you never told us?" Aisha asked, a bit mad.  
  
"I never thought it was important."  
  
"So if she was around, in a disguise, you would be able to find her?" Jim asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Has she ever told you where she goes when she leaves them?" Gene asked.  
  
"No, I haven't seen her since the day I left to start my assassin career."  
  
"How good are you compared to hers?" Jim asked  
  
"Nearly equals. She is a bit more powerful than me."  
  
"Do you know all her trainees?"  
  
"Yes. I was helping them at times."  
  
"So you knew Blue Eyes?" Gene asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Were you two friends?"  
  
"Most of the time. We did argue on which system to use when we were hacking."  
  
"Were you friends with all the trainees?"  
  
"Yea. Why were you covering for Dragon?"  
  
"I thought that I should. Is there a reason that we should know about?"  
  
"No, I just thought it was a little weird."  
  
"What do you think Ryoko ran away from there?" Melfina asked.  
  
"She might not have liked it and the time when we leaves hadn't come yet so she probably found some why on going to space."  
  
"Do you think she went with one of her trainees?" Jim asked.  
  
"Maybe, but that's one of the simplest answer to the puzzle. She knows not to go for that. She might have went somewhere were they never think that she'll be."  
  
"That might be why they came here. Let's not tell Dragon about this."  
  
"Right." Gene agreed.  
  
Melfina went to cook them dinner. Suzuki went to the room and told Dragon want happened.  
  
"I'm sorry for that." Dragon said when she was done.  
  
"Where do you go when you're on Earth?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"This isn't the first time that you left them. But my guess is that you went somewhere on Earth."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. This is the first time that I've ever tried this."  
  
"But they know that you run from them. Where do you go?"  
  
"Somewhere that's wonderful."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"Sorry but I promise that it would be a secret."  
  
"Promise to who?"  
  
"Someone that wants to be a secret. Please, don't ask anymore about that."  
  
"Fine, but it seems fair since I'm covering for you."  
  
"I know, but I need to kept this promise. Otherwise when I come out to them, they might find out where I go."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know. When I find out then I'll let you know."  
  
"Does Washu know?"  
  
"No ones does."  
  
"Letting you know that Gene was covering for you. He didn't let them know that you were here and that we still had the parts."  
  
"I tell him thanks when everything comes out."  
  
"How are you sure that everything will?"  
  
"'Cause they want me back for some reason and I don't want to go back. We'll soon put two and two together and know who I really am."  
  
"What are you going to say to them?"  
  
"The reason why I left. Well, I think that goes it."  
  
"You're finished?"  
  
"Yep. I know how everything works. It's a very powerful machine. It seems like something that Washu would build but it's ingenious for her."  
  
"I'll take your word on it. I'll get the others."  
  
Dragon hopped out and cleaned herself again. Suzuki walked out and got everyone. When they returned, they were both clean.  
  
"Are you done?" Jim asked, looking at the size of the thing.  
  
"Yep and I've figured out how the machine works."  
  
"Tell." Gene said.  
  
"The cockpit is use for controlling the aim and firing the shells that it uses. It has the power to use something that's called a Particle beam. That's when it gathers particles from the area and turns it into a beam to fire it at anything it wants. That's one way it can destroy planets but the shells for the other part are another key. When it's fired, it flies to its target. Once hit, it creates a black hole like hole that destroys anything in its dome. Put the two together and you got one powerful weapon. The barrel is a bit big which means that they were going to build shells that can destroy moons. The Particle Beam is probably use for the planet, as long as it's use with the Gravity Gun."  
  
"How did you figure all that out?" Aisha asked.  
  
"They wrote down how the things works, where the idea came from, the instructions, how to build it, how to build the shells, etc." She held up the notebook that says, "Notes for the Particle Gravity Gun Beam".  
  
"Where was it?"  
  
"With their stuff. I was reading it while I was working. Any chance that I got, I read it."  
  
"We got a lead on where Ryoko might be. But we have to go to Earth, is that ok?" Gene said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They walked out and Dragon and Suzuki were in the back of the line.  
  
"Why are you agreeing to this?" Suzuki whispered.  
  
"I know they'll find out sooner or later. I'm going to tell them when we arrive there. That way you guys can have all the money."  
  
"Thanks, but that means I won't be able to talk to you."  
  
"I can build a communicator. It's not hard."  
  
"I know."  
  
They got on the Outlaw Star and went to space.  
  
When they could see Earth, Gene asked, "Did you built any of the shells that it needs?"  
  
"They need those parts."  
  
"Where's the notebook?"  
  
"I still have it. Do you want it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Before we go to the location, I want to tell you something."  
  
"Tells us now."  
  
"Wait until we land."  
  
When they landed, they walked out and waited to hear what Dragon wanted to say.  
  
"Ok, I'm Ryoko."  
  
"What?" Aisha asked, almost yelling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Gene asked.  
  
"I wanted to get away from them. They all thought that I couldn't change. Only two did, Washu and Ryo-Ohki. She found us a job and it wasn't until I enter that I found out Suzuki was here. She's been covering for me so that you don't turn me in. Thanks for covering for me, Gene. I want to know if I did a good job on changing?"  
  
"Where do you go before now?" Jim asked.  
  
"Suzuki will tell you the answer for that."  
  
"You did a good job on changing. If you want a place to run to again, call us." Melfina said.  
  
"Yea, it was good having to around." Gene said.  
  
"Or we'll call you if we can't figure out something." Jim said.  
  
"I knew there was something about you then you were telling us. Does this mean that you're going to help us get the money?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Hai. You can call them."  
  
Jim did that and Dragon and Luna turned back into Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki.  
  
They arrived in no time.  
  
"Where have you been Ryoko, we were so worried." Mihoshi asked.  
  
"Thanks for finding her." Kiyone said.  
  
"No problem. We thought that she might still be on Earth so that's where we looked." Gene said.  
  
"C'mon Ryoko. Let's go home." Mihoshi said.  
  
Ryoko walked to them and followed them to their spaceship. She looked back and smiled at them before going in.  
  
"Suzuki, when she calls to tell us, tell her that we would love to be part of the adventure." Gene said.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Did she know what that gun is attached to?" Jim asked.  
  
"Something called a Zoid."  
  
Then they watched as the ship floated up and flew away. They went back to theirs and did the same thing. 


End file.
